


Sex Ed

by enthusio



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still needs more advice.  He decides to ask Rose about her lessons with Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Rose's perspective so it's not exactly smutty. She's young and enough like Hermione that smut doesn't occur to her yet. The rating is mostly for themes and language.

Hi, Uncle Harry! Daddy said you wanted to talk to me about my lessons. They’re really fun, Uncle Harry, I don’t know what you’re worried about. Is it because you were raised by muggles like Mum? She didn’t want Daddy to teach me at first either. She even said my books were wrong! Can you believe that? I had to owl Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill and they brought over a whole bunch of books I’d never even heard of and then Victoire and Dominique spent a long time talking to Mum and then she talked to me and then she finally agreed. She said I can’t tell Nana and PopPop though because they’ll think Daddy’s hurting me. Poor Mum. She doesn’t know how nice it is.

It really is nice. Hugo gets jealous sometimes because Daddy spends more time with me than he used to, but I think that’s only fair. After all, before my lessons started he got Daddy almost all to himself because Daddy said he wasn’t smart enough to understand all of the things I read about. Now I get to have my own special time with Daddy.

Want to know a secret? Daddy showed me how to have sexual intercourse already. Mum wanted him to wait until I was bigger, but I didn’t want to so when Daddy came in for my lesson I asked him if I could lay on top and then put his penis in my vagina. It hurt a lot at first and Daddy got mad because he said if I’d warned him he could have made it so it didn’t hurt, but I don’t care. I wanted to know what it felt like and now I do. Daddy said we can’t tell Mum though because she’d be angry. She thinks Daddy’s still just fingering me until I fall asleep every night. Daddy puts up charms so she can’t hear my bed hitting the wall when we have sex.

Sex is so much fun, Uncle Harry! It’s better than any of the books said. You have to teach Lily, it’s the best thing in the world. Hugo thinks Quidditch is the best thing, but Mum hasn’t started his lessons yet. She says he’s too little and she doesn’t know if she wants to teach him anyway. If she doesn’t start teaching him before he gets his Hogwarts letter I’m going to ask if I can. My books all say it’s ok if a big sister teaches her little brother as long as she isn’t mean to him.

Maybe you could do that. James is big enough to teach Lily, isn’t he? If you don’t want to teach her you could ask James if he wants to. He can be kinda mean sometimes though. Last week he tried to tell me I couldn’t fly with him and Al and Hugo because I’m a girl. I whacked him with my broom, but you shouldn’t tell Mum because I was only defending myself.

Lily would probably whack James with her broom too. Maybe you shouldn’t ask him to teach her. They might not survive it.

Why are you so worried about teaching her, Uncle Harry? Dominique says almost all the girls in her year have lessons with their daddies. Some of them even go home on weekends for extra lessons. You don’t want Lily to be the only one who doesn’t know what sex is, do you? Dominique says the girls who don’t have lessons always end up crying after they have sex for the first time because the boys don’t know that they have to be careful. And one of my books says that a lot of muggle girls have babies before they want them because they don’t know that there are other things they can do with boys. Lily’s nice, but I don’t think she’d make a very good mum. All of her dolls are dirty and you can’t leave babies dirty all the time.

Are you afraid Lily won’t understand? I could let her borrow my books if you want. They’re super great, I didn’t need Daddy to explain anything after I read them. I have a few books for daddies too, if you want to read those. Daddy didn’t want to, but Mum says that’s because he’s never read anything that didn’t have to do with Quidditch. One of them is all about the ps- psy- psy-cho-logical ram-mi-fic-ations of little girls learning about sex from their daddies. It’s so big I have to ask Daddy to get it down for me, but it has a lot of interesting things in it.

Oh! Is that what you’re worried about? Really, Uncle Harry, it only hurt the first time because I didn’t let Daddy show me properly. I didn’t want him to say no. It felt a little sting-y the second time, but it didn’t hurt. Not really. And now it doesn’t hurt at all, it just feels nice. Daddy always makes sure I’m ready so my vagina feels all empty and like it’s trying to grab at something. His penis fills up the empty space. It’s the best feeling ever, Lily will love it.

You know, I think I saw a potion recipe in one of the books. It’s for daddies like you who are worried about hurting their daughters. It’s kind of like polyjuice, only you don’t remember who you are until you’re done. You turn into Lily and someone else turns into you and then you can see what Lily will feel like during her lessons. You have to talk to a Healer to get it though. The book says it can be dangerous so Healers don’t give it to very many people. And you have to find someone who can change into you. Can I do it? Please? I want to know what it feels like for Daddy, but Mum says she’s too busy to make polyjuice for me. I’d be just like you so I’d know what to do. Pretty please?

Oh fine. Grown ups are no fun. You and Mum and Dad did all kinds of dangerous things when you were little, but you never let us do anything. It’s not fair.

I know, you just want us to be safe. It’s still no fun. The books are in the sitting room, if you want to borrow them. I was reading them earlier. Could you ask Daddy to come tuck me in after you say goodnight? I’ll be waiting for my lesson. Thank you, Uncle Harry. I hope you decide to start teaching Lily. Lessons with Daddy are my favourite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this series James is three years older than Albus and Rose. Albus and Rose are a year older than Lily and Hugo. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis I haven't decided other than that Victoire and Dominique are both older than James (and Louis probably is as well).


End file.
